Ocean's Wilde
by CloverKitten06
Summary: [One Shot. Ocean's Eleven AU.] Nick is fresh out of prison and looking to win back Judy from the paws of Jack Savage, casino owner and all around bad guy. Nick knows he has a lot to make up for, but he can only hope she'll forgive him in the end. [I'm rusty with summaries. Forgive me.]


**A/N: Hello, all. I'm poking my head out from a rather long hiatus and delving into the Zootopia fandom. I've written a few pretty successful fics already in the Once Upon a Time section so I figured I'd try my luck here. This ficlet is based on my favorite scene from the movie _Ocean's Eleven_ starring George Clooney. If you haven't seen it: A thief gets out of jail and decides to take on a nasty casino owner in order to win back the love of his life. **

**I do not own anything Zootopian or otherwise and I fully admit to stealing the majority of the dialogue from the scene in the movie because it's amazing.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Judy was sitting in the restaurant of her boyfriend's casino. She stared at the table before her. At least she didn't have to wonder where Jack was. He was like a machine with his schedule. Every bit of his day marked down in his little planner right down to the time he would spend with her. Judy's ears lowered a bit before she picked them up. _It's better this way. You know it is._ She ran her paw pad over the edge of her glass and then felt a weight on her shoulder. She shifted as she spoke, "You're thirty seconds late. I was about to send out a search—" Her amethyst eyes widened. It wasn't the white bunny with black stripes across his face that she was expecting.

"Hello, Carrots," Nick said. The red fox took in his mate, well ex-mate, and graced her with a grin. She looked good. But then again she always had to him.

The bunny finally recovered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Nick chuckled. "I'm out."

"You're out," she repeated flatly.

Nick smiled wider and moved around to the chair at the other side of the table. "Of prison. You remember. The day that I went for cigarettes and didn't come back. You must have noticed."

Judy followed him with her eyes and tensed up. "I don't smoke. Don't sit."

Of course, the red fox sat though the seat was admittedly a little small for him. Oh well. He was here now and sitting across from his beloved bunny. He leaned forward and put his arms on the table. "Now they tell me that I paid my debt to society."

Judy leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her underbelly. She snorted. "Funny, I never got a check."

Nick paused and glanced down at her left paw. "You're not wearing your ring."

She hesitated for a split second before forcing her face to go emotionless. "I sold it. I don't have a husband, or didn't you get the papers?"

Nick felt his heart clench. "My last day inside."

"I told you I'd write." Judy snarked. She stared at him. Those emerald eyes threatening to suck her back into all the lies and the deceit. She glanced away and huffed. "Nick, go now before—"

Nick snorted. "What? Savage?" He glanced over at the waiter who came over to them. He smiled. "How you doing? Whiskey and a whiskey."

Judy sighed. "Nick."

He interrupted her again. "I gotta tell you, Carrots, you're doing a fine job handling the security here. Though I have to admit I was a bit surprised you left the force."

"Hard for mammals to take me seriously when my husband gets arrested for grand theft," Judy interjected. She was getting really sick of his game.

Nick carried on as if nothing happened. "Sort of reminds me of your old boss, Bogo. Course his work fell of as he got older."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Remind you of anyone?"

The red fox chuckled and swished his tail from side to side for a moment. He had to admit it, if only to himself that he missed their little banter battles. It felt good to be near her again. Those years inside hadn't been easy. He glanced back at her and his ears fell back a little. "Alright I'll make this quick. I came here for you. When I get on with my life I want you with me."

Judy studied him and leaned forward, pinning him with a glare. "You're a thief and a liar," she said slowly.

Nick kept up his small smirk and shrugged. "I only lied about being a thief. I don't do that anymore."

"Steal?" Judy snapped.

"Lie."

The grey bunny leaned back again and wondered what was keeping Jack. Of course now that Nick was here and admitted his grand plan, she could only assume that he had something to do with it. Judy returned her attention to him. "I'm with someone now who doesn't have to make that kind of distinction."

Nick snorted and had to fight the urge to curl his lip up and show teeth. "No he's very clear on both." _Never let them see they get to you, Nick._ And just like that he was back to super calm and he kept his weight rested on his arms.

Judy looked him over and tapped her paw on the table. "You know what your problem is?"

Nick grinned. "I only have one?"

"You've met too many people like you." Judy fixed him with those purple eyes again and made sure he was looking back at her before she continued, her voice still hard and serious. "I'm with Jack now."

Nick could see the seriousness in her eyes. Oh he could see it, and it hurt him. He knew he made a mistake both by getting caught and even doing the job in the first place. He thought if he could just get it out of his system that he could go back to being the fox she fell in love with. The fox she married. He glanced down at the table and then back up at her. His smile had changed. No more was he "Nick Wilde, thief"; instead he was "Nick Wilde, lover." The smile was soft, sweet, and honest. "But does he make you laugh?"

Judy stared at the fox. That smile had melted her heart once upon a time. He had been the love of her life. She knew he had a past, but he swore he'd give it all up for her. Turn his back on it. For her. He promised. And he lied. She could feel her eyes burning, but she kept the tears back. Judy definitely learned a few tricks during her time with Nick. She took a breath and finally answered in a cold tone. "He doesn't make me cry."

The flick of his ear was the only sign Nick gave of feeling anything by that comment. He knew he messed up. He knew he messed up bad, and oh he wanted to fix it. His eyes glanced behind her to see the white bunny with stripped fur coming towards them. His trademark snide grin returned with full force as he stood.

"Oh, please, sit. You looked so comfortable," Jack said as he came up behind Judy and put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Sorry, I'm late," he murmured to her and then looked back up at the red fox. "You must be Nick Wilde. Judy has told me so much about you."

Nick laughed a little. "Jack Savage. Everyone knows you. And I know everyone."

"Really now? Hm." Jack looked bored with the fox and kept his paw firmly on Judy's shoulder. "Well if you don't mind, you're interrupting."

"Oh right, right, sure," Nick said as he backed away from the table. He could tell by the look in Judy's eyes that she was zero pleased with the entire situation. Too bad he was just getting warmed up. He smiled that warm smile at her. "See you around, Carrots," he said and turned to head out of the restaurant. His tail flicked and he chuckled at Jack's reaction to his little nickname for her.

" _Carrots_!?"

Judy sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, Jack. Never mind." She took his paw in hers and forced a smile while she tried to ignore the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. That damned fox was up to something, and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with her.

* * *

 **A/N: "He doesn't make me cry." Ugh. That line. Gets me every time. Again. Can't take credit for all of the witty dialogue (just the bit once Jack gets there), but I just needed to write this because... well. Reasons okay!? 3 Ciao!**


End file.
